


heart to heart

by audriel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Cat Adopts Tol Crow, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/pseuds/audriel
Summary: When you have matters of the heart, where do you go to?





	heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> This excerpt-turned-fic is dedicated to everyone in kurodai discord who asked for my headcanon of Tsukishima asking for advice from Kuroo about Hinata. It is rather dialogue-heavy because Tsukishima is in his third year of high school and Kuroo is in his second year of university, so phone call it is. This fic can be considered part of my [University AU](http://audriel89.tumblr.com/post/159708270010/kurodai-university-au-kuroo-insists-them-rooming). This is mainly Kuroo and Tsukki, with hints of Kurodai and Tsukihina, my fave ships in Haikyuu!! And finally, I contribute something to tsukihina tag!

“Well if it’s not my wayward student!“ Kuroo picks up the call with an exaggerated greeting, taking advantage of the privacy the kitchen provided as he goes on to fill the pitcher with tap water for the university students hard at work for their final term tests. When there’s no response forthcoming, he switches off the tap so his hand is free for checking the screen whether the call is cut off but the line is still connected. 

“Ha? No fervent denial of being my student?“ Undeterred, he keeps talking on the phone as he returns the phone between his shoulder and ear, this time going through the cupboard for snacks.

“…what's to deny when nothing is true,“ finally Tsukishima speaks up, but lacking his usual bite.

“Are you calling me a liar?“ Kuroo gasps in mock hurt. He shifts through their stash of snacks, thinking whether it is worth it to take something from Sawamura’s stash. That man is like a dragon when it comes to his food, but they have been at this for hours that Bokuto’s stomach is roaring like crazy which made Kita give his last piece of Soyjoy to settle that beast in order to keep the peaceful calm, but Kuroo knows it won’t last. So this should count as an emergency, Sawamura will understand.

“It’s only you who make that claim.“

“As opposed to Bokuto claiming you and Hinata as his?“ Kuroo makes a satisfied sound at the gathered pile. They might need a quick run to the conbini if they need more but this should be enough for now. 

“Bokuto-san will adopt everyone.“ Despite his preoccupation, Kuroo doesn’t miss the delayed reaction at the mention of the small middle blocker.

“Hmm. He will.“ Kuroo bends down, trying to locate a bag or a tray big enough to carry all of this to the others. ”He was nearly successful in his last attempt too. Going as far as involving Moniwa…” He murmurs absently thinking back of the litter of puppies Bokuto has managed to find and smuggle into his dorm.

“But that’s not why you’re calling isn’t it?“ Kuroo can hear the frozen stillness on the other end of the line at the abrupt turn of conversation. “I’m good to keep talking, but I have mouths to feed and books to read. You could call me again when you’re ready or… you could do it now. Your pick.“ Kuroo maintains his light and easy tone. He has a lifetime of practice as Kenma’s best friend and Nekoma’s captain. He can put his feet down, but he prefers others to make their own choice.

The silence stretches for so long that Kuroo wonders whether Tsukishima’s going to talk at all, but he recognizes it. So he makes himself comfortable, leaning his back to the counter and using his hand to hold the phone to his ear.

“…I- You-“ Tsukishima starts and stops, “-How.“ There’s a sharp inhalation of breath before he spits out, “How do you know?“

“Okay, that’s pretty specific,“ Kuroo responds without inflection, which earns him a frustrated groan. He’d be lying if he doesn’t say it amuses him.

“It’s just-“ there’s another huff against the receiver. Tsukishima is surprisingly expressive when he feels comfortable. “How do you know something is worth it?“

Kuroo takes his time to mull his answer. Of course, his protégé will come up with difficult questions, but it won’t be Tsukki if he doesn’t. He tilts his head back. He has an inkling what bring this up.

“…How do you know volleyball is worth it?“

“You know how,“ Tsukishima says petulantly. It was one of the few things that Kuroo managed to grill out of him from the first conversation Tsukishima initiated.

“Remind me.“ Kuroo can imagine the deadly glare Tsukishima give to the phone at his words. It takes all of him not to snort out loud. 

“That moment I managed to block Ushijima completely,“ Tsukishima says through gritted teeth. Kuroo lets out a thoughtful hum.

“So it comes down to a single moment, huh?“

“Isn’t that what Bokuto-san said?“ Tsukishima fires back.

“He did. But he also mentioned that it would not apply to everyone.”

“…How about you?” Finally, asking the right question, smile graces his face as he closes his eyes. 

“The sound of ball against the floor after a successful block. The smack of the ball against your hand to receive a strong serve. The lightness as you soar high above the court. The cheering of the crowd surrounding you. The satisfaction that fills your bones after an intense match. The happiness after you win with your team... Sometimes... 

Sometimes, it’s just a collection of moments. A smile thrown your way. An easy, light-hearted banter. A wordless exchange on the court. A nice, companionable silence. A brief, lingering touch.” Flashes of the image of a certain Karasuno former captain come up for every moment he describes.

“And before you know it, you keep them and hold them close to your heart. It never occurs for you to forget, or to give it up, not a single moment, despite of–or probably because of–the lesser moments.” It hasn’t always been smooth sailing between them, especially early on their acquaintance when they were still learning and testing their boundaries, but he won’t trade it with anything in the world.

“We’re already third years.” Tsukishima’s voice drops into a whisper. “We’re going to the Nationals. He-“ he pauses, breathes. “He’s going far, far beyond my reach.“

“Who says that?“ Kuroo asks softly. “Who decides that?“ Silence greets him. “We’re going to Nationals, you said. You said we. Not he. It takes a team. It always takes a team. You know it better than anyone, _Captain_.“

Kuroo lets that reminder sink in.

“For the whole three years, you haven’t been just idling, have you? You have kept up with him, you don’t stop challenging him on and off the court. You have been his rival, his teammate, and his friend. 

You and Hinata are, and have always been, equals.“

Kuroo pretends he doesn’t hear the hitch in the younger boy–no, man’s breathing. Three years of nationals’ experience, one-year of captaincy, and still, the blond middle blocker hasn’t quite overcome that crippling doubt. Sometimes he wonders why Tsukishima chose to come to  _him,_ of all people,for reassurance. Despite his curiosity, he never asks. He simply makes sure that he answers the phone whenever Tsukishima calls. 

“What should I do?“ His voice sounds wet and croaky.

“Talk it out.“ Kuroo answers simply, straightening up.

“We’re not even dating,“ Tsukishima scoffs.

“Do you want to?“

“…I don’t know.“

“That’s why I said to talk it out. Does he feel the same? Does he want the same thing as you? Do you want him to wait until you’re ready? Do you want to take your time? Do you want to simply be the way you are right now?“ Kuroo shrugs despite the gesture is lost to the other.

“Is that what is going on with you and Daichi-san?“ Kuroo grins, that little shit, not really surprised that he caught on. Still… “What makes you think there’s anything going on anyway?“

“Well, I’ve got eyes, for one.” That sounds like Tsukishima all right. “And two, Suga-san is pretty annoyed. And when he’s really annoyed, he makes sure everyone knows it.“ Kuroo doesn’t muffle his laughter. He knows the bet that is going on between their friends, and he knows Suga has the most riding in it. He is not oblivious to their friends’ attempts to get them together. It must be very frustrating to see all attempts crash and burn.

“We never really talk about it, which I know, it’s hypocritical of me.” Kuroo says lightly. “It’s just… I like what we have. I am okay if he goes out and dates anyone else. It just so happens he’s not as interested in a relationship as I am at the moment. I am in no hurry, I don’t think he is either. We might not even end up together. But…

If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be.“

“That’s… really something.“ It takes a while for Tsukishima to find a response, Kuroo is not surprised.

“Pfft, just say it as it is. I know it’s weird, no need to be all polite about it. It isn’t like you.“

“No, I mean. It actually sounds like you two. Even back when you were both captains, when you weren’t this close, you’ve always understood each other in a way no others can.“

“Hmm…“ Kuroo smiles at the observation. “Don’t you think that applies to you too?“ It seems he keeps making Tsukishima lost for words. “Give Hinata some credit. You’d be surprised.“

“When he does not?“ Tsukishima doesn’t disguise the affection in his tone. Kuroo thinks those two will be fine, even when Tsukishima doesn't think so, they are too stubborn for their own good especially when they decide something is worth it. 

Comfortable silence falls between them. Kuroo knows that he should be back with all the food and water but he is rather reluctant to end the conversation.

“You know, you never ask.” Suddenly Tsukishima breaks the silence. Kuroo frowns in confusion at the non sequitur, wondering where it comes from. “You can be nosy and annoying as hell-”

“Why, thank you?” Kuroo retorts dryly, but it seems Tsukishima isn’t done.

“-But when it matters most, you don’t ask. You don’t pry. You never do.“

Ah.

“I don’t know how you do it. I’m just glad that you do. So, thank you.“

This time it is him who is left speechless. Without waiting for a reply, Tsukishima rushes out. “Goodnight.“

“Good night.“ Just like that, the call ends abruptly, leaving Kuroo staring blankly at the wall. Then he snorts in amusement. He can imagine how embarrassed the younger man is after spilling his guts. He notes his own fondness at the thought.

“Ha. Looks like I did adopt a crow after all.“

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, we need more mentor-protégé relationship both in canon and fanon.


End file.
